loffandomcom-20200214-history
League Rules
The League of Freedom issues to each new Recruit a list of Rules. While the sources of many of the Rules cannot be determined, it is noteworthy that many of them must have required a specific incident to cause their formulation and addition to the list. Interestingly, the most important rule is not in fact in the list: "These be more like guidelines than actual rules." # Pillage, THEN burn. # An Officer in motion outranks a Lieutenant who doesn't know what's going on. # An ordnance technician at a dead run outranks everybody. # Close air support covereth a multitude of sins. # Close air support and friendly fire should be easy to tell apart. # If violence wasn't your last resort, you failed to resort to enough of it. # Violence is never the answer. Violence is the question; the answer is yes please. # In War: Resolution. In Defeat: Defiance. In Victory: Magnanimity. In Peace: Goodwill. # Never turn your back on an enemy. # Sometimes the only way out is through the hull. # Everything is air-droppable at least once. # A soft answer turneth away wrath. Once wrath is looking the other way, shoot it in the head. # Do unto others. # Never say no to a pretty girl. # It is the duty of every prisoner to escape and of every guard to stop them. # Your name is in the mouth of others: be sure it has teeth. # Always make sure they're dead. # Try to look unimportant. They may be low on ammo. # Never share a foxhole with someone braver than you. # Teamwork is vital - it gives them someone else to shoot at. # Never give up, never surrender. # Airstrikes always overshoot, artillery always falls short # Never pull sentry duty on an empty stomach. # If your attack is going well, it's an ambush. # If your ambush is perfectly prepared, the enemy will avoid it. # They are not retreating, they are regrouping. # Don't be afraid to be the first to resort to violence. # Any ship can be a minesweeper. Once. # The enemy of my enemy is my enemy's enemy. No more, no less. # A little trust goes a long way. The less you use, the farther you'll go. # The customer is always right - and they must be punished for their arrogance! # Never be first, never be last, never volunteer. # If you have secured the area, be sure that the enemy has been informed. # If you can imagine it, there is porn of it on the Internet. # That which does not kill you has made a tactical error. # The act of imagining something creates a fetish for it. # There is no "overkill". There is only "open fire" and "I need to reload". # Just because it's easy for you doesn't mean it can't be hard on your clients. # Never say no to medical attention. # No one cares how close it was if you didn't actually get hit. # When the going gets tough, the tough call for close air support. # The USAF and the USN will always arrive last. # The USAF and the USN will always bring far too much firepower. # The USAF and the USN will then demonstrate how there is no such thing as too much firepower. # Any crash you can walk away from is a good one. # Real men don't need runways # If the wings go faster than the fuselage it's a helicopter, and therefore unsafe. # That steam catapult is not a toy. # Cluster bombs dropped from B-52s are very accurate. The bombs are guaranteed to hit the ground. # If you find yourself alone, riding in green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled; for you are in Elysium, and you're already dead! # Do not argue with someone who wants to give you money. # One enemy soldier is never enough, but two is entirely too many. # Cosplayers and LARPers are far, far more dangerous than they appear. # Nobody cares who came in second. # If you can't remember, the claymore is pointed at you. # Don't look back. Nothing should be able to make you run faster since you should already be at full speed. # Alpha Squadron does it in triplicate. On carbon paper # Bravo Squadron does it with tube artillery in a hull-down configuration # Charlie Squadron does it in cyberspace. # Delta Squadron does it with ninja-like stealth and Marine-like heavy firepower. # Echo Squadron does it with industrial lube and a monkey wrench # Foxtrot Squadron does it on rooftops all over the city. # Tango Squadron does it with AIM-9 Hellfire-II air to ground missiles. # Romeo Squadron does it in close formation # Quebec Squadron does it using many tongues # The command council does it over six months, with a dozen subcommittees all contributing. # The Undying crew do it at thirty knots with a 9-inch cannon. # Island Defence Force does it with computer-linked Patriot batteries # rule removed by the Subcommittee on Decency # With enough evidence, a board of inquiry can prove anything. # Never shoot a journalist. It will get out. # If at first you don't succeed, don't volunteer for the parachute corps. # If at first you don't succeed, bomb disposal is not for you. # If at first you don't succeed, call in close air support. # If at first you don't succeed, bomb the hell out of any evidence that you tried. # Once you have their money, never ever give it back. # Preliminary saturation carpet bombing is not automatically Plan A. # Plan B is not automatically twice as much explosives as Plan A # Plan C is not "run like hell." # A bomb on the flight deck is worth two on the runway. # Light a man a fire, he's warm for a day. Light a man on fire, he's warm for the rest of his life. # Treat every exercise like the real thing, and the real thing like an exercise. # Tracer fire works both ways. # We don't need any more dead heroes. # When the pin is pulled, Mr Grenade is not your friend. # You can’t make a deal if you’re dead. # Never rely on someone else for transport. # The riskier the road, the greater the reward. # One’s an anomaly, two’s a trend. # Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, the third time - it's enemy action # We don't need any more dead heroes. # Always tell the press freely and frankly anything they could easily find out some other way. Category:League Organisation